


Rank

by littlesmutscraps



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmutscraps/pseuds/littlesmutscraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie contemplates his rank...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rank

**Author's Note:**

> The extension of a little drabbly thing I wrote for this crack ship in an ask.   
> Occurs before Sasaki VS Serpent...

Working for the CCG was pretty much a given in Urie’s mind, especially in the academy, where lectures always led back to something that can be done in the CCG. Chemistry? We at CCG use knowledge from chemistry to help construct quinques. English? We at the CCG use English to communicate with other counter-ghoul organizations on an international level. Art? We at the CCG have artists create the likenesses of wanted ghouls. Almost all students at the academy go on to work for the CCG. It’s nothing unusual in the slightest. Of course, Urie, like many other students, had more personal motivations as well, but Urie had additional reasons to work at the CCG.

He could remember clearly the first time a lecture was taught by an investigator. As you get farther along at the academy, there are more and more guest lectures, but the first one he had really stuck with him. It was some nondescript man in the pristine CCG uniform, who drawled on and on about how his job related to Japanese history, and he really didn’t capture Urie’s attention at first.

Not until some people behind him started gossiping.

“Isn’t he a _Special Class_?”

“Special Class! _No way_! He’s so _old_!”

Their chattering faded with the normal teacher giving them a stern look, but Urie’s interest was piqued. He began to intently listen and study the man and his words. His own father had been a Special Class, so Urie began to bounce his distant memories of his father against the man. He was indeed old, probably retired if he had to guess. One of his sleeves floated partially empty at his side—an injury from battle surely. The content of his lecture was lost on Urie, who studied more of his style, tone, and mannerisms than his spiel on the CCG and Japanese history. What made him one of the best? How had he moved up the ranks so high? Was he strong? Intelligent? Or was it based on seniority in his case?

At the end of the lecture, the investigator allowed for questions, which Urie definitely had, but the talkative classmates behind him asked first.

“Are you a Special Class investigator?”

The older man smiled softly, “I _was_ , but I’m retired now.”

This led to the whole class shooting out questions left and right, many were the same as the ones on his own mind. He prattled off his battle record, his years at CCG, the major battles he participated in, and the cause of his missing arm. The man also talked about the rank system, but only briefly, naming each rank and when he received it. To Urie, each rank raise meant that he had outclassed everyone else. He was stronger, so he gained more power over others and rule over his own underlings, and his power and underlings increased with his rank. Urie briefly imagined himself raising through the ranks, and a shiver went down his spine. It was an unfamiliar sensation, so he left without asking any questions of his own as soon as the bell rang, feeling a bit strange.

It wasn’t until he got assigned as a Rank 2 Investigator that he felt that delightful shiver again. He had undergone surgery to gain some of the power of a ghoul, so he was already stronger than most Rank 2s. His mentor was only a Rank 1 anyway and wasn’t all that impressive, so he believed he would easily surpass him.

Sometimes, Urie dreams of raising his rank to the point that he has long conversations with Arima Kishou and talks down to his subordinates, Sasaki and the Quinx Squad. After he had been having such dream for a while, he began to wake up uncomfortably hard, something he never really experienced before. It kept happening, and he would just let a cold shower fix the problem, which worked. But the dreams and their consequences continued until Shirazu asked him if he was a neat freak because he washed his sheets so often. Sasaki, after returning late and checking that everyone was home, had even witnessed the disgrace, and, the next morning, he took him aside and asked if he had checked with the doctors about his bloodwork recently.

After those embarrassments, he tried to remember what was turning him on in his dreams, and Urie even watched some porn and looked at some magazines, trying to let out whatever it was that was getting to him. But alas, the next morning, it would still be the same. He racked his brain, but couldn’t come up with a solution or a reason why, so he just let it go, starting to fix the problem manually, rather than will it away under cold water. It wasn’t an unenjoyable change. It was a good stress reliever, even if he didn’t know the cause. It became a part of his daily routine.

But, of course, he would figure it out eventually. One night, he wanted to double-check the requirements for raising his rank to Rank 1, so he pulled up the CCG website on his laptop in bed. He signed in and clicked through the links to the “Rank 1” webpage, and he scrolled passed the rank’s description, history, notable investigators, and local investigators (zooming as quickly as possible through Sasaki’s bio), until he reached the requirements list.

As he went through each bullet point noting whether he fulfilled on almost fulfilled the requirement listed, Urie felt himself tremble, the telltale shiver rolled over his being. He forced himself to ignore it and continued down the list, until he finished it and got to the section on how the rank promotion is filed, carried out, and presented. His heartbeat was hopping against his ribs, and his breath grew hot and uneven as he unconsciously raised a hand to his mouth.

There was a video. He turned and grabbed his earbuds off his nightstand as his member brushed against the computer on his lap, dragging a soft groan from the back of his throat. Urie plugged in his earbuds and put them in his ears, before moving the laptop off his lap. He pressed “Play,” and the video began.

Each step the video addressed sounded like sweet nothings, and he grabbed his hardened dick in his hand. He started doing all the little motions he liked, and as the video continued on, he shut his eyes against the intensity of what he was feeling. At the last message in the video, “Congratulations, Rank 1!” Urie released every bit of his pleasure, moaning out, “Rank 1!” He fell back onto his bed, exhausted, absentmindedly pulling out his earbuds and shutting his laptop. His pants and heart rate slowed eventually, as his consciousness began to slip.

“Promotion… san…” he mumbled quietly as he drifted off.

* * *

 

The book fell from Sasaki’s frozen grip, his page completely lost. Saiko had asked him to sleepover after she had a nightmare the night before, to which Sasaki couldn’t help but concede her request. After Saiko managed to fall asleep, Sasaki decided to read a chapter of his current reading book, before he slept on the futon he brought in. As he read, a faint thumping sound came from Urie’s room, but he wrote it off as an air duct or pipe. Well, he did, until…

_“Rank 1!”_

After being frozen stiff for a time, he went and got into the futon. He’d have to ask Akira how to deal with Urie’s feelings for him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I added the little thing at the end after I wrote "Rank 1!" and wondered if Sasaki unfortunately heard...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
